Glass
by Haalyle
Summary: He managed to see the broken pieces of glass on the floor before making a step. He also managed to see her, slouching on the couch with a large bottle in her hand. One-shot!


He managed to see the broken pieces of glass on the floor before making a step. He also managed to see her, slouching on the couch with a large bottle in her hand.

"Helena… what's happened to you…" He quietly muttered to himself as he turned the lights on.

"Uh…" Helena moaned, forcing her eyes shut, "Leave me alone."

"Helena, what is this?" Leon asked loudly and with a hint of anger.

"Leave me alone! Please!" She yelled back, throwing the large wine bottle at him. He caught it and placed it on the coffee table.

"Oh please, you're turning yourself into a wreck," He sighed, grabbing hold of her wrist and forcing her to look at him, "Well now I see why you haven't been answering my calls."

Tears started to stream from her eyes, "Why do you have to be so cold?"

"I'm not being cold," He replied and helped sit her up, "In fact, it seems like I'm the only one who cares for you."

"You know…" Helena sobbed as she looked around her apartment, "I never knew… it was this bad… I thought I had only one drink and then its turns into twenty…"

"Yeah well, you're having no other alcoholic drinks after tonight," Leon simply stated as he went into the kitchen.

"And you trust me being in here with all this glass?" Helena asked as a joke.

"It never crossed my mind that you would want to commit suicide," Leon admitted, the sound of water pouring out of a tap could be heard from within the kitchen, "I thought you were going to 'take responsibility' not become… someone you're not."

Helena shook her head and sighed, "I… still can't believe this happened."

"What? Tall Oaks or that you've started binge drinking?"

Helena gave Leon a glare as he walked back into the living room, "Everything. Why the hell was I born to begin with?"

Leon shrugged, "I can't answer all your questions. Especially that one." He gave her a glass of water, "Starting tomorrow, you're going to clean this place up and buy new supplies. You have hardly any food and most of your cups are broken. If I didn't know you were here, I would have thought a train ran into it or something."

"Tomorrow? Oh hell…" Helena muttered as she started drinking the water.

"Yes tomorrow," Leon nodded, "You can't make any excuses either… although, I don't really want you throwing up anywhere, so we'll just have to see how you are in the morning."

"That's probably when I wish I were dead," Helena said firmly, "I've tried you know."

"What?"

"Killing myself. It's not an easy thing to do," Helena exclaimed.

Leon just shook his head, disapprovingly, but didn't say anything.

"Is what you said true?"

"About what?"

"That no one cares about me," Helena sighed, looking at the glass on the floor.

Leon shook his head, "No, I only said that so you'd come to your senses."

"It seems true," She muttered depressingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, no one really comes in to see how I'm doing and it makes me feel alone. Only you check in."

"Oh, so that's a bad thing. Is it because I'm 'cold'?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, I appreciate the fact that you actually would waste time visiting me."

"Waste time? What I'm doing right now isn't wasting time. It's making sure you don't have to go to hospital from alcohol poisoning," He explained, somewhat annoyed, "I don't know why you think no one cares about you… you haven't checked your phone lately have you?"

Helena shrugged, "I don't know where it is."

"Oh my god Helena," Leon sighed with frustration, but Helena grabbed her phone out of her back pocket.

She laughed, "I always have this thing with me… I just don't respond."

"Why?"

She bit her lip, "Because… it makes me wonder what this world would be like without me… maybe it would be for the best. You wouldn't be here, wasting your time."

"I am not going to have an argument with you right now," Leon stated, "Don't tell me what else you've been thinking because I want you to forget it. Start with a fresh set of thoughts and nothing that's negative… not right now though because you haven't cleaned everything up yet."

Helena tried to stand up, only to fall back down and burst into tears.

Leon shook his head as he got up and went to the broom cupboard, grabbing out a broom and dustpan.

"Why… why did I have to lose _everything_?!" Helena sobbed loudly as Leon cleaned the floor of glass.

"You _didn't _lose everything!"

Helena looked up, "Name one thing that I haven't lost."

"Me."

It was such a simple sentence and yet it caused her to start crying again.

"Helena," Leon sighed as he sat down next to her, "How about you go to bed? Get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrow."

Helena nodded in agreement and let Leon lead her to the bedroom.

"Remember that time when you told me your favourite mythical creature were dragons?" He asked her as she lay on the bed.

"Yep and that my favourite colour was brown."

"How can brown be your favourite colour?" He asked her with disgust.

"To me, it's perfect," She laughed and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't ever do it again," He replied, walking out of the bedroom.

"This time I won't! I promise!"

"You better keep that promise! Because that promise will start tomorrow and trust me, you're going to hate me!" Leon shouted in reply, closing the door behind him.

Helena nodded. Yeah, she knew she was going to have a bad time in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Oh… No idea where that came from…**


End file.
